User talk:SpaceDude
Welcome Hi, welcome to VG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpaceDude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ISodium (Talk) 19:24, June 7, 2011 RE: Hi fellow gamer! Why of course you can. This wiki is for all video game information and it would majorly helpful, considering our number of articles, if you put up Galaxian/Galaga pages. Thanks for asking permission before doing it but you can next time go ahead and make it if you want. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 19:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wii U I believe that the Wii U has some very good potential and promising and I'm hoping that it will get some good titles, hardcore and casual. Also I probably gonna get one if I have enough money in my budget. :) --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 19:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, puns. And okay, keep up the good work. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 19:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: 1-UP(Hehehe) For subjects that you don't know that much about then I recommend using resources, like Wikipedia or other Wikia sites, but I'm not implying to "copy-and-paste" though. iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello again! VG Wiki is always glad to have more affiliates. I would like to affiliate with both of your wikis. I'll update the affiliates on the homepage and the affiliates page right away. And also it's only two not three Crash Bandicoot websites. Also here's a logo for Pac-Pedia, you don't have to take it if you don't want to: iSodium (Talk) 21:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and also I think I'll wait on Crash Bandicentral becoming an affiliate since I already got two in one day and two Crash Bandicoot affiliates. iSodium (Talk) 17:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I like to go by the name Wikipedia goes by for their pages, though at times I disagree with some of the names they have. Anywho, I'm glad that you're enjoying the logo I've made. If you want to put the logo in place of the "Pac-Pedia Wiki", you don't have to if you don't want to, you click on "My Tools" on the toolbar that scrolls down as you scroll down the page. Then under "My Tools" click on "Theme Designer", here you can change the theme of your site like the color of the site, the button colors, the background image, and the logo. Next, click on "Wordmark" in the Theme Designer and go to where it says "Graphic Wordmark" and upload the logo (250 x 65 px is the maximum size). However, the logo must carry the name "Wiki-wordmark.png" in order for it to work. iSodium (Talk) 01:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, keep up the good work and also good luck with your wikis. iSodium (Talk) 02:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey bro! So you have two wikis now. Galaxian/Galaga is what's centered around one eh? I've got a StarBlade wiki that I might ask your friend ISodium, to ally with. Your doing a good job here. I'm going to join myself.Cryo-X 22:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Defender Wiki Affiliation Request!!! Yes it is possible, however not at this time. VG Wiki has already had enough affiliationships this month. I'm not declining Defender Wiki's offer, I'm just saying that we're not interested in more affiliates at the current moment. Plus, I'm busy with editing this site and improving it's appearance and features. I hope you and Defender Wiki's creator understand. Maybe in the near future we'll affiliate. iSodium (Talk) 22:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: 200 Pages! No, it's not as big of a deal as our first 100 pages, however when our page count reaches 500 we'll post a little something on the main page. Hey man!R2-47 :) 15:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:I'm Back Oh okay, that's cool. Also can you inform people on the wikis that you work on to check out VG Wiki since we need more users to contribute. Good luck on your wiki. iSodium (Talk) 19:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. I couldn't help but notice that this wiki needs a ton of help so that is why I am here :D. I also am on every wiki having to do with SSB, Nintendo, Rare, Donkey Kong, Mario, Pikmin, etc. that is popular. Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help. I am adding the game systems, Rareware and SSB games. Current projects for now... Conker's Bad Fur Day 22:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) A few pointers You're doing great on the wiki and thanks for inviting Conker's Bad Fur Day. When making edits in the future, I advise that you use the Template:InfoGame for video games, Template:InfoCharacter for characters pages, and :Template:InfoGameSystem with console and handheld pages. On video games pages, also use the Template:Vgrelease under |release= and Template:Ratings under the |ratings= on the InfoGame template. The Vgrelease is also expected to be used on the InfoGameSystem template under |release= and |discont=. Here are some examples to help you: Coding: Result: Coding: Result: See pages, like Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Catherine and etc. for even more examples. I'm sorry if this comes off as being an "asshole" as it is not my intention to do so. Keep up the good work and good luck with your wikis. --iSodium (Talk) 23:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC)